The Souls We Save
by kwest7262
Summary: A new girl in town causes tension as Aizen makes his next move on the Karakura town gang. Follow Chloe on her adventures with the gang as she finds herself falling for a blonde haired Soule Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys time for some fanfiction goodness. This is a bleach story and it's main character is me Chloe. This is an Izuru Kira x OC story only because Izuru doesn't get enough love. Hope you all enjoy. **

I can see them. I've been able to see them for as long as I can remember. Spirits, those who have not made peace within themselves. With seeing the spirits also comes seeing the hollows as well. I've seen the spirits struggle against them. I felt bad for them. However I knew I couldn't do anything for them because I had no power of my own. That was until I was about eleven years old I figured out I was able to control the ground beneath me. I was able to summon vines from the ground and destroy hollows with one fell swoop. From them on out I worked on honing that skill and making it stronger. Everything was going great until that fateful day. When I was just seventeen years old my whole world changed.

I remember it plain as day. I was out on patrol one night. I had come back home only to find my home in shambles. I saw a hollow standing above what was left of my house and it had two figures in its hand. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was. It was my parents. I screamed at them and I heard my mothers voice.

_"Run away Chloe! Don't look back! You need to get as far away from here as you can! Don't worry about us. We'll see you soon. On the other side. In Soul Society! So run!" _

I remember being so confused. I wondered exactly what she was talking was the Soul Society? It was a question I still didn't know the answer to. So today I started my life anew in a town known as Karakura. I was sorta excited. I had saved up enough money over the summer to get myself a little apartment. This town is where I would be finishing up my Senior year and boy was I excited. I was also secretly hoping that here I would find some answers. I was walking down the sidewalk trying to contain my excitement, and nervousness. I was so distracted that I didn't notice there was someone walking around the corner till it was too late. SMACK! I felt myself hit something hard and fall backwards. I was waiting to meet the ground but it never happened. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a pair of blue ones. I was taken back by how deep they were. This man had shaggy blonde hair that was a little past his shoulders and part of it hung over on one side. He was a very attractive man but it was his blue eyes that kept me. They were so beautiful. Deeper than the ocean even.

"Are you okay miss?"

I quickly brought myself back to the real world and stood up properly.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you so much. If you hadn't grabbed me lord only knows that would have hurt. Huh! Oh my gosh I'm so late! Thanks again I gotta go! Bye!

I began to sprint as I looked at the time. In all reality I had time to talk to the man but if I did I wouldn't be able to get breakfast before I go to school. As I ran towards the doughnut shop on the next corner I could feel his eyes on me. I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks at the thought of it but I didn't stop.I didn't have the time.

**-Izuru'sPOV-**

I looked at the girl as she ran and I couldn't help but wonder what-could be so important that she would have been in a rush like that. I pushed it aside and continued my walk towards the school where I was to be attending with Ichigo and the others. A lot has changed in the past few months. After the whole quincy incident Aizen escaped. We have a feeling he's back in Hueco Mundo but until we know for sure we can't just storm in. So Lieutenant Rangiku, Captain Hitsuguya, and myself were sent here to see if anything strange might be going on.

"Good morning Kira-San!"

I looked next to me to see a bubbling Orihime Inoue beside me. I said good morning to her and she walked up to talk to her other others and myself included thought it was amazing how much she had changed since the war with Aizen. She was one of the strongest women I know. As I entered the building I quickly took my seat by the others and waited for class to start. I had no idea why but today seemed like it was going to be an odd day.

**-Chloe's POV-**

After running for what seemed like forever I actually managed to make it to the school. I had received my schedule the day before so I already knew where to go. It...was just a matter of getting there. I felt so dumb but I had to ask for directions. After filtering my way through about three or four people I finally made it to the classroom. And I was...late! I silently knocked on the door but it was just enough to get the teacher's attention. The kids chattered on as she motioned for me to come in. I slowly entered the room and the chattering stopped. Everything was dead silent. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on blue. It was the same boy from earlier.

"Class this is Chloe. She's a transfer student from America. She will be joining us for her last semester. So everyone welcome her and be nice. Chloe you're free to pick an empty seat. There is one in front of Mr. Kira."

That was the only seat. I slowly made my way and sat down in front of sure to pull my long blonde braid over to the side. I pulled my glasses out of my backpack and put them on and tried to pay attention to what the teacher had to say.

**(Me but withblue eyes and the Karakura High School uniform.)**

Though the teacher was talking I could hear kids whisper about a festival going on at Karakura Park tonight. I smiled to myself knowing what I would do tonight to occupy my time. And I had just the kimono to wear as well.

"And that's all for today class. Have a good lunch!"

Everyone slowly got up from their seat and dispersed in about ten different directions. I made my way outside and had a seat down by the tennis courts. It was so nice and peaceful out that I couldn't help but take a quick whiff of the air around me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but was cut off by a shrieking roar. I opened them quickly only to come face to face with a hollow. I stood up and got ready for combat only to notice people in black and white start to fight the hollow. The closer I looked the more I noticed that one of them was that boy. Izuru Kira was his name. I couldn't help but be shocked at what I saw.

He looked so serious. It was like that sweet innocent boy from this morning was gone. For some reason my blood ran cold at the sight of them. It wasn't just him but a few others from my class as well. The hollow threw its hand in the air and quickly brought it down to the ground injecting one of its tentacles underground. However, none of them saw what had happened but me. Out of the middle of nowhere it came back up from the ground and was going straight for Izuru!

"Look out Izuru! Rip this fool to shreads!"

I screamed and threw my hands forward as my vines came up from the ground and pierced the hollow. It instantly vanished and the sky returned to it's normal shade of blue. I felt all eyes turn to me.

"What...what are you people?!"

Before I could give them a chance to reply I ran the other direction. Unaware of them screaming at me. I ran as fast as I could. Before too long I found myself at my little apartment on the east side. Before I opened the door I heard somebody call my name. I turned and there he stood.

"Izuru...?"

I looked at him and for some reason I wasn't scared. Even with him still in his black and white garb I couldn't find it in me. He moved towards me and reached his hand out to touch my face. I looked at him but I wasn't for sure exactly what to feel.

"You can see me Chloe?"

"Yeah...I can. Izuru? What are you?"

He sighed and turned away from me.

"I'm in no position to tell you that right now Chloe. Just know that what you have is a very special gift. The way you tore that hollow. That's something I have never seen before. I promise you will find out the truth soon just not today. Please forgive me Chloe."

And with that he was gone. I reached out to touch the air where he stood. I was...surprised to say the least. _'What is this pounding in my chest? What...?' _Before I could catch any flies I turned and walked inside. Once the door was closed I sunk to the floor.

**TIME SKIP 2 Hours Later**

After I was done wallowing in my own misery and confusion I finally got the nerve to get up and get ready for the festival tonight. I pulled my hair up and gathered what few things I would need and slowly made my way out the door. Luckily for me the park wasn't even a whole mile from my house. Once I walked in I was amazed at all the pretty decorations that was displayed everywhere. I walked around just to see everything that was going on and stopped when I noticed blonde hair in front of me. I wanted to walk the other direction but I couldn't. My heart started that funny pounding thing again and I found myself stepping towards him.

"Izuru."

He turned to face me and I didn't know what to think as his eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks. I completed my walk towards him. We both stood in silence just looking at each other. But all too soon the moment was gone.

"Hiya Chloe! What's going on?"

A arm was threw across my shoulder and I looked into the eyes of one Ichigo Kurosaki. It was then I noticed that I was surrounded by everyone whom I had screamed out at earlier. Instantly I felt all eyes on me.

"So...mind telling us where you got those neat powers of yours from?"

I looked at him and in that moment I knew I couldn't hide anymore. But question was. Did I want to hide? Could I trust them.

"Fine I'll tell you but please. Don't judge me. This is it. This is the story of my past. It's a cruel one. But if you really want to know I will tell you."

**(AN So what's going to happen next. Stick around and you shall see.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I have always had a fairly good life. Wonderful parents who loved and adored me. Even though I knew that my father was not my biological father. None of that mattered to me. I continued on and loved him like he was my father. Everything was perfect. Perfect family perfect home not a thing wrong in the world.

Whenever I was eight years old I started to notice that I could do strange things with plants. I could just hold out my hands and a dead plant would suddenly sprout back up from the ground with life again. I remember the first time I showed my mom and dad my powers. They were both amazing. Dad more so than my mom. I remember mom just had this knowing look on her face like she expected it.

I spent days upon days, years upon years, doing everything I could to control my powers and make them stronger. I trained relentlessly. Eventually I started fighting random hollows that popped up. By the time I was thirteen I had already killed about fifty of those bastards. This continued until my seventeenth birthday. The hollows just stopped appearing. I still trained in my spare time to keep me occupied.

One day I was on my way back to the house and I felt an incredible spiritual pressure. I knew it was a hollow so I ran for it. But I was too late. By the time I got to the house the hollow had already destroyed it. My mom told me to run and that we would meet again in Soul Society. I was so angry that I blacked out and I don't remember much after that.

"And that's all I can really tell you. I've had these powers since I was a little girl. I'm about 99% sure they came from my mother but now I have no way of knowing. I miss her and dad. Terribly!"

I couldn't believe it but tears had started flowing freely from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but they kept flowing. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the blue eyes of Izuru Kira. He looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Wow Chloe! Sorry we had to just make you relive all of that.", Ichigo said. "It's no problem Ichigo really." A weak smile filled my face followed by a sigh. "I just wish I knew more about my birth dad you know. Every time I mentioned him to mom she just..." A loud boom resonated throughout the area and dust appeared everywhere. I accidentally took some into my lungs and began coughing. I felt a grip on my wrist and I was being pulled backwards. Once the smoke cleared I saw that it was Izuru dragging me away. He drug me into a far alley and pushed me against the wall.

"Listen to me Chloe. I need you to stay here okay?" I can't really explain what happened but one second he was there, the next he was in his black and white robes. He began to run back to the direction of the explosion and I grabbed his wrist. "Izuru... please...be careful." He smiled at me. "Don't worry. I will." He slid his hand down my wrist and into my own. He then pulled away and ran out. Leaving me there with his other body. I sat down on the ground next to the empty shell. I could tell how well it was made. I didn't know exactly what it was but it looked just like him.

"Lieutenant Kira!" a voice cried through the air. I jumped up from the ground and ran towards the action. The first thing I saw was Izuru flying through the air. He landed on the ground and instantly I ran towards him. "Izuru are you okay?!" He opened his eyes slowly to look at me. "You need to hide Chloe. It's not safe for you here." I shook my head. "No way! You're injured! I won't just leave you here!" I heard someone scream my name and looked over just long enough to cast a vine up at the creature destroying it quickly. It faded away and as it did I felt myself getting weak and dizzy. The last thing I heard was Izuru calling my name before my whole world went black.

Urahara's POV

It was a slow day at the shop. Nothing out of the ordinary though. The only business I got much anymore was from the soul reapers sent over from the Soul Society. "Man what a boring day. Isn't it Tessai?" The tall brooding man turned to face me. "I don't count on it staying that way for long, sir." A light chuckle escaped my lips. "Really, now? What makes you..." The doors to the shop burst open and in came Izuru Kira with a girl in his arms. Followed by Ichigo and the others. Orihime spoke up. "Mr. Urahara you have to heal Chloe! My powers won't work on her for some reason." 'What? Not even Orihime could heal her? Just who is this girl?' "Tessai! Take here to the back room. I'll be in there in a moment to examine her." Tessai took the young girl in her arms and I followed behind him. "No everyone out! I need to examine her in peace!"

Everyone quickly left the room and Tessai shut the door behind him. Kneeling beside the young girl, I began to examine her. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so why wouldn't she heal. I began to cast healing Kido of my own and the wounds slowly began to close. Slower than what I would have liked. "This makes no sense. Orihime should have been able to heal her. So why is she only healing now?" I held my hand over the girl and tried to examine her soul. "...what in the world...? It...can't be!"

Izuru's POV

I looked around and saw that like me everyone was worried about her. It was just so amazing. This young girl with these amazing powers just shows up and instantly something bad happens. Yet, we knew nothing at all about her. "What's the deal Urahara." Ichigo's voice brought me out of my stupor and I looked up at the man. He pulled his fan out of his pocket and opened it up covering his face. "It would appear that our young Chloe has some secrets of her own."'Secrets...what is he talking about?' He must of read my mind as he began to speak. "She is healing. Just very slowly. However, upon further examination there is something that strikes me as quite odd about this girl."

"What might that be?" I said to him. He looked at me then stared at the corner in the back of the room. "This girl has an imprint of spirit energy on her soul. It is currently acting as a seal. Along with the limiter she wears it would appear to the normal hollow that she has no spirit energy what so ever. That being said the spirit energy surround this girls soul is one that, quite honestly, shocks me." We all looked at him questioning. "And just who's spirit energy might that be?" I could sense irritation in Ichigo's voice.

"Don't get blown away now boys and girls. But the spirit energy around this girls soul...It belongs to a former captain. One of the captains that went with Aizen. The spirit energy belongs to Gin."

A.N. Hey guy! Long time no see! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Now things will really start to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

Utter disbelief. That was the look on each and every person's face that was present in Urahara's shop. "How is that possible?! Gin is dead!" Toshiro stressed. Kisuke sighed. "I'm not sure Captain. I just know that it is his without a doubt. However, there is something else that is also concerning. The girl is missing bits and pieces of her memories. I can't tell who the memories are of or what they are about but there is definitely some gaps in her memory span. I believe that she should be taken to the Soul Society for Captain Unohana to evaluate."

Izuru still had a spaced look on his face as did Rangiku. "In the meantime don't say anything to her. I don't believe that even she knows what's going on. I also believe that we should look into her parents as well. Did she say anything to you all about who they were?" Uryu spoke up at this. "She said that both of her parent's passed. She also said that her father wasn't her biological father." Everyone in the room nodded confirming this.

"I see. I will do what I can to find out more about her parents and contact the Soul Society. In the meantime carry on as normal. Also, don't treat her any differently. She is probably as confused as we are right now." Kisuke walked out of the room leaving several stunned people. Rangiku stood, tears threatening to fall and ran out of the room. "Rangiku!" Captain Toshiro immediately went after her. Izuru's eyes just followed them, standing once they left.

"Izuru, you okay?" He could hear Ichigo calling out to him but he ignored it and slowly made his way to the room where Chloe was. _'This can't be happening. Could Captain Ichimaru really have left something behind? But why Chloe? She is just a human girl. What in the world is going on here?' _Thoughts like these plagued the young lieutenant's head.

He walked slowly into the room, closing the door behind him, and sat at the blonde's side. Cautiously, he took the girls hand and just briefly he could feel it. He sensed that his former Captain was there somehow. A small smile made its way to his face. Sure, he didn't understand what it was, but that didn't stop it from making him happy knowing that a part of his former captain remained in the world.

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe? I don't know if you can hear me right now, but...you're going to be alright." I heard a soft voice calling out to me. I struggled to open my eyes but they did open eventually. I saw a blur of black beside me with a little yellow. As my vision focused more I could make out who it was. "Izuru? Thank god you're okay." His eyes quickly snapped to mine and a look of relief washed over his face.

"Chloe! Thank goodness. You worried us all whenever you collapsed. Are you feeling okay?" I nodded my head at him. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine worrying about you and the next I felt myself slowly slip away. I do remember hearing a voice right before my vision faded completely. I can't for the life of me remember what it said though." I shrugged my shoulders and he chuckled, saying. "That was me. You really gave us quite a scare." The door to the room slid open before I could reply to him. A man with a green kimono like thing with a green hate stepped into the room.

"Ahh. Glad to see that you're awake. Lieutenant Kira she's ready to go. She is gonna be just fine." And just like that, he walked out of the room. Izuru stood and extended his hand out to me. I took it but as I got up I knew it was going to be an issue. He tugged on me a little bit pulling me the rest of the way. "I'll take you home." My eyes widened in surprise. "No! No! I don't want to be a burden to you Izuru. I'll be fine." He placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Sorry Chloe, but I must insist. Let me walk you home. I finally gave in and we made our way out of the shop and into the streets.

"I don't live too far away from here so hopefully it won't be a big deal. That being said you owe me an explanation." He looked surprised at first but then he got a knowing look on his face. "Oh yeah! I guess I do! I guess I'll just dive right in then if that's okay with you." He glanced over at me and I nodded my head. He then went on to explain all about where he came from and what Soul Reapers were.

I now knew of the place my mom and adoptive dad had mentioned those many years ago. Things were starting to make much more sense now. He even told me a little bit about himself as well. How he was the top of his class in Kido and how he became a lieutenant. He seemed so proud of where his life was. "So then why are you here Izuru? Surely they wouldn't send this many of you just to send souls over right?" He was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "You're right. Normally there is only one Soul Reaper per town. This time is different for one reason." I looked at him inquiringly. "Why is that?" He stopped on the sidewalk for a brief moment before walking again. "Souske Aizen. He was a former captain who betrayed us. He took an artifact from the Soul Society and was able to use it to create what is known as Arrancars. Hollows with Soul Reaper powers. We were at war with him here almost two years ago. Just recently he escaped. That's why there are so many of us here. In case he plans anything."

I nodded my head. "Ahh. That makes sense. Well, this is it!" He looked up briefly at the little house I called home. "Could you come inside for a moment. I have some really wonderful tea you might like!" He nodded and followed me inside. "Sorry, the place is such a mess. I haven't really had time to organize things with school starting and all." A laugh escaped from his lips. "Your home is fine Chloe. Really!" I watched as he took a seat on the could while I prepared the tea. "So why Karakura town Chloe? You could have went anywhere in the world. Why here?" I should have known he was going to ask that question. I made my way to where he was, handing him a cup and sitting next to him. "To be honest. I wanted a whole new life. I wanted to be somewhere that I wouldn't constantly have people telling me how sorry they are that my parents were killed. Nobody believed me when I told them how they went down. They all thought I was mental. I just needed to start over. That's all."

He placed his empty cup down on the table in front of us. "Do you regret it now? You've been dragged into so much already." I shook my head. "Not at all. Afterall if I hadn't had come here. I wouldn't have met you." Instantly a blush spread to his cheeks, and he looked away from me. "You okay Izuru." He stood up. "Yeah I'm fine. I do need to be going though. It's late and we have school tomorrow. Will you be okay tonight?" I laughed. "Of course I will be. I do have crazy awesome powers after all." He just grinned and nodded in agreement. "Well, you do have a point there. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Chloe." I opened the door for him. "Goodnight to you as well Izuru." I watched him walk out the door and almost immediately a wave of dizziness hit. I stumbled my way into my bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Darkness overtaking me once more.


End file.
